


La intuición

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Slash, Torg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: ¿Seguirán a la intuición o al destino?





	La intuición

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el 2015.

Dedicado a @Spellzealot

Es que cariño este tiempo no era nuestro. 

Nos movíamos muy rápido para ser cierto, siempre atando nuestras zapatillas. Saliendo entre calurosa tarde para trazar nuestra última caminata, ya que esto acaba hoy, un romance idílico lo llamaban mientras nosotros sólo le decíamos que un amor más.

Cariño prometí ser un hombre nuevo pero en el fondo sabías que no era verdad. 

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo digo porque sí, yo suelo decepcionar a las personas.

—Pero yo te necesito en mi vida.

—No creo que digas lo mismo una vez que termine de hablar.

Tú eres terco cariño, no te gusta que te de la contraria. 

—No soy el correcto...pero tú eres el secreto que necesita mi vida. 

—Yo no te necesito. De hecho hoy es el último día de "nosotros". 

—¿Lo crees así? 

—El efímero momento ha llegado a su fin.

—Te amo, ¿no es suficiente?

Me miraste con esos ojos verdes que un primer momento fueron cautivadores, escondían varios secretos los cuales desnude sin dudar con el paso del tiempo pero sin hacerme responsable de ellos. Yo nunca he sido responsable siquiera de mi mismo. 

De hecho quiero huir de aquí pero de algún modo me quedo. Pero sabes que voy a abandonarte, tu mirada me lo indica, y una sonrisa mía lo acentúa.

—Nunca fue suficiente...siempre fue rebosante. 

—Pero de todos modos te irás, me vas a dejar. 

Cariño nuestro final era evidente. 

—Sólo soy un humano que también es cobarde y no puede continuar. 

—Puedo ser tu sostén, los dos nos podemos sostener.

—No eres él.

Tragaste saliva y te diste apoyo en mi antebrazo. Bajaste la mirada era seguro que no querías que viera tus ojos centelleantes de lágrimas amenazando a salir.

—Pero yo calme a la bestia. 

—Pero no la has domado.

Cariño no eras domador, sólo un simple acompañante en los días grises que se colaban. 

—¿Pu-Puedes abrazarme una última vez?

Así lo hice, no podía negarme a ti. Contradictorio es la palabra para eso, es que has ahondado tanto que siempre llevaré algo de ti en mi. Créeme no miento. 

—Besáme. 

No te lo negué. 

No podemos siquiera escapar a un cálido refugio, el sol sigue en su estupor y los árboles danzan con el viento, las estatuas se alzan imponentes y estamos parados frente a un floral rojo intenso. Siento que estoy justo entre una tormenta. 

—Te pido que te vayas. 

—N-No.

Cariño no te dejes caer, no dejes que te duela, no corras el riesgo de odiarme.

—Largo de aquí Listing. 

—Te amo.

—Yo nunca te amé.

El mañana nunca fue de nosotros, ni un perfecto día, ¿puedes oírme?

—Fuiste un premio de consolación. 

Calláme, has algo.

—Te amo. 

No dejas de repetir eso una y otra vez mientras tus mejillas son adornaban con lágrimas tal cual río saliente. Tu diestra se aferra a tu brazo izquierdo haciendo daño, puedo notar la fuerza. 

—Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo, yo quiero renunciar. 

Dicho esto mis pasos avanzan para irme del lugar tú haces lo mismo suponiendo que no quieres caer en agonía en este lugar tan lleno de vida.

Debes entender cariño somos adultos, tenemos que ceder a nuestros deseos y olvidar las debilidades.

—No soy fuerte Georg.

Pronuncie a la nada en un apartado del lugar me daba la sombras esos robles, y ahora lágrimas caen de mi. Después de tanto años me doblego, como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo en los brazos de aquella persona que nunca lo amaría. Que nunca le correspondería, no puedo callar mis lamentos ya es tarde. 

—Sabes daría todo lo que fuera para que entiendas este sufrimiento.

"Sé fuerte por mi"

Nunca fui fuerte.

El amor nunca me haría fuerte sólo un ser vulnerable ante cualquier cosa, el amor es tan malo que me ahoga, me aprisiona y no me deja libre. 

—Georg perdonáme.

Cariño soy cobarde en no darme una oportunidad contigo, como dije este tiempo no fue de nosotros, yo ya utilice todo de mi en un ser que poco le importo que sólo se deja llevar por los demás y no piensa en los demás sólo en si mismo. Sin importarle cuan herido puede quedar una persona por sus actos. 

Pero me regocijo un poco, ¿sabes por qué? Suena absurdo pero creo en el karma y este ha jugado con él de una forma tan dolorosa como la mía. Y me gusta, me gusta que él también sufra. 

—Estoy volviendo a L.A mañana mismo.

—Bien...¿ya has hablado con Georg?

—Lo hice.

—Ya. 

—Dice Gustav que extraña tus batidos de frutas.

Escucho su risa. Esa que me gusta desde que tengo memoria, la que precisamente me tiene encadenado a él. 

—Te espero en casa.

Corta la llamada, guardo el móvil en mi pantalón y pongo alistar mis cosas. Pero soy interrumpido por el pitillo, mi zurda saca de nuevo el aparato y veo que un mensaje. Cariño, ¿por qué te torturas?

"Hoy la intuición me dedujo que era final, ¿pero sabes? No la quise oír. Tom...quiero que al volvernos a ver sea como antes de todo esto. Te amo pero no quiero destruir mis sueños y mandar todo a la mierda. Espero que lo hagas...y gracias por todo."

Cariño eres capaz de sacarme un sonrisa y luego hacerme un ovillo de sollozos. Eres tan capaz como él, los dos tienen esa capacidad de volverme así.

El destino tuvo planes diferente, me solté de ti, que estúpido es perderte. Espero que en esta quietud llegue el amanecer y me encuentre muerto pero se que no pasará. 

Cariño soy terco y mis dedos se mueven ágiles con el móvil.

"Lo haré, pero tu concédeme este deseo y vuelve a buscarme en un año. Si todavía existimos si aún no me derrumbo buscáme te lo ruego."

Con el móvil sostenido toda la noche luego de varias horas recibí un mensaje tuyo.

"Te lo voy a conceder."

Cariño tenemos un terrible amor.


End file.
